Alchemist's VS Ninja's!
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: After defeating one of Ayame's plants that had gone evil, the two Rangers: Reinae and Ayame find themselves in the World of Naruto.Can this group of crazy nutcase's survive without getting captured or killed in the process? And is ayame or naruto crazier?
1. Chapter 1: The Start of It All

**DISCLAIMER: What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") **

**We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto. Fullmetal is owned by Arakawa-Sensei and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei. Were just big fans of both series and own only the plot and any of our original characters.**

**- - - - - - *Note: Please Read the following **Pretext before you begin this story. (And yes, it's the same way that Clamp uses for xxxHOLIC and _Tsubasa_, so you can tell that this is a cross-over story. I just put it up for the readers to better understand the story.)**

****Pretext: **_**Alchemists V.S. Ninja's! **_Crosses over with **Adventures****In****SoulEater.**Although it isn't necessary to Read**Adventures****In****SoulEater**__to understand the events in_** Alchemists V.S. Ninja's!**_**,** you'll get to see the same events from different perspectives if you read both series.

**Full****Summary:** After defeating one of Ayame's plants that had gone evil, the two Rangers: Reinae and Ayame (along with Ed and Vic) find themselves in the World of Naruto, the Land of Ninjas.

But two things have gone wrong. One: The group got separated from each other (Ayame and Ed / Reinae and Vic). Two: their being hunted down by the Akatsuki, to be sacrificed as human test subjects! Can this group of crazy nutcase's survive without getting captured or killed in the process? Will they ever make it back to Ranger HQ? And who is crazier, Ayame or Naruto? Whenever it's ninja's or alchemists, anything's possible!

- - -Inuyasha: So this is the first Crossover Story that me, InuyashaMoonlight634 and Angelic Sakura Blossom, decided to write together. It's a first for two very popular stories in this one: Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto. Basically, our Ranger girls Ayame (The black Rose Alchemist) and Reinae (The Black Angel Alchemist), are gonna have a little adventure of their own…

Ayame: Complete with action, comedy, mysteries, random fangirl moments, and a whole lot of chaotic silliness that just breaks all the laws of insanity! Oh and our first Chapter inspiring background song is: Rammstein – "Du Hast".

Inuyasha: Thanks for that brilliant observation, captain obvious. So we hope you all will enjoy this fic as much as we've had fun writing it, and we worked very hard to create it.

Enjoy our First Chapter and please support by reviewing!

**Chapter One:**

**The Start of It All**

All was quiet… All was normal…

It was a normal quiet normal day…. Until a loud banging sound was heard from a certain Tech Room…

"**DAMMIT! STUPID INTERNET SEARCH ENGINE!" **A sandy-brown haired girl screamed outloud as she banged on her laptop, for failing her once again at web searches. She let out a squeal of frustration as she tried to refresh the page again.

After a few minutes had passed, the colorful logo of 'google' appeared on the internet screen page. She typed in the keywords that she wanted and then clicked the search button. She found the link she was looking for and clicked it.

She smiled happily as she got into the site she wanted. After logging in her username and password, she went straight for her messages. After reading a couple of them, she got into writing her responses.

This was a normal thing for her: checking her messages and finding any info from her other ranger friends in different areas. As long as they were near a computer, they could communicate to each other while they were on their missions.

"Hey Ayame! I got a hold of Goldenwing." The girl shouted outloud looking away from her laptop screen and turning her head to her open door, so her friend could hear her.

She heard a small squeak of a response.

"You got a hold of her? What did she say?" A hyper active pink haired girl said, her excited eyes shining with happiness.

"Yeah I did. But I haven't asked her anything, **SO YOU HAVE TO WAIT AYAME!**" The girl yelled at Ayame, annoyed at her starting a game of Q&A.

"Sorry Reinae. But you know, that I'm always curious about everyone Rei-Rei. . . ." Ayame said, grabbing a lollipop from the table and putting it in her mouth.

"**DON'T CALL ME REI-REI!**" Reinae shouted at her, making the little Ranger cringe with fright. They were both like this, like a couple of close sisters that always fight a lot. But they were more than that. . .

They were both Risembool Rangers and State Alchemists. Because of their different backgrounds and skill talents, the two girls were always put together in team based missions, because of their extreme based attacks and excellent team-work skills.

And a lot of the time, they were usually the ones who caused most of the trouble around Ranger HQ.

"Never mind . . .just go watch TV or something." Reinae said as she went back to her laptop screen and began typing up a message letter to her Goldenwing.

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

Ayame heard her "_**Onee-Chan"**_ ("_Big Sister in Japanese_") typing away as walked to the living room that was at Ranger HQ. Sitting on the couch while making herself comfy, she picked up the remote to see what was on TV. She hated it when Reinae got made at her, but she tried everything that she could to be a good little sister to her.

Since Ayame didn't have any parents, like some of the other Rangers at HQ, Reinae decided to step in and be a big sister/mother like figure to her.

"_Why can't I go one day without making Rei-Rei mad at me?. . . _

_Oh well. . ._

_Maybe some TV might help. . ." _Ayame thought to herself as she flipped through the channels to see what was on. She kept flipping through the stations, not noticing the shadowy figure making its way to HQ. . . .

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

Reinae was still typing when someone walked into the Tech Room. She didn't even have to look behind her to see who was, as she continued to type away.

"Hi, Ed. What's up? Do you need me for anything or is there anything you need?" She asked her friend not looking up from her Laptop screen.

"Just wondering what you're typing. . . . what is this thing?" Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist asked her, as he stared at her laptop, looking at all the buttons and images on the screen.

"It's called a 'Laptop', a kind of computer. You can use it as a way for typing for writing activities, like writing papers and essays.

You can also use it to check email (a kind of lettering system), watch videos on the internet, and chat with people online from around the world." Reinae explained to him, since she knew that in his world, they didn't have things like the technology that they had in her homeworld.

But she didn't give him too much info, since she knew that a lot of information could cause a lot of problems if they were used in the wrong hands.

"I see . . . so it's almost like the writing machines that they have a Central Command, only more advance." Ed said as Reinae nodded. Ed watched her work the device with experience speed as she made a new colored page appear and typed in a few words on the strange keyboard.

She waited a few seconds the used the hand-held cored thing to click on a few highlighted words. She stopped what she was doing as she turned to him and smiled.

"You wanna see something cool?" She asked him as she moved her head, so he could get a good look. He gasped in surprise at what he saw:

it was himself staring back at himself. It was like looking in a mirror, but there was no mirror. Someone had taken his picture and put it in Reinae's laptop.

"Why I am I here? . . . And I'm fighting Mustang? . . .

How can that be? I'm right here. . .

What magic is this? . . .Did someone use alchemy to clone me into this thing?" Ed asked with lots of questions in his mind and then saying them to Reinae in a fast tone pace. Reinae only grinned at him, as she explained.

"No it's not magic or alchemy Ed. It's called 'Google', a type of search engine that holds a lot of information about things that you search for.

And that is you . . . just an image I pulled of the internet to show you. I just typed in 'FMA' and I got this:

it's when you were fighting Mustang at the alchemy fight that you guys had a while ago. Pretty cool huh Ed?" Reinae watch him take all the information in. He couldn't believe that he was on this device, and all the things he had done in his life was on here too. . . . .

I guess his Ranger friend's homeworld's was far more advance than his was. He knew that some of them had given up their old life to be here and others chose to live in both worlds, going back to their own homeworld's for a bit of a breather. He looked back at the screen as she showed him more things.

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

_The shadowy figure made it's way to the building . . . _

_It's goal straight ahead of it._

_It just needs to move . . ._

_A few inches more . . ._

_A little faster now . . ._

_There! There was its target: The Ranger HQ. It brought up all the energy it had gathered to start powering it up. It was gonna take a little bit of time, but it will soon be ready . . ._

_To fight!_

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

Reinae and Ed were still looking at the laptop, when a painful headache hit Reinae in a surprise attack. She quickly grabbed her head to stop the pain from getting worse.

She groaned in pain as she tried to get up from her chair. Ed looked at his friend with worry as tried to find out what was wrong.

"Reinae, are you alright? What's wrong? Is it you're head?" He asked her. She said nothing, as she stood up to leave. He started to panic as he tried to stop her.

"Reinae, you shouldn't be getting up. Not when you're in pain. . ." He started to say, as she brushed off his advice and went out of the room and head down the hall.

"It's nothing Ed. It's just a sign of a warning. I've had them before . . . Remember Ed? They only come when disaster is about to strike.

It hit Ed as he remembered: Reinae had some physic abilities that allowed her to do many things, like learning about disaster warnings before they happened and vision's that predicted the future.

Sometimes they came in handy when dealing with hard missions and other things. .

And sometimes they gave her so much pain that it almost tore her apart inside. . .

But she learned to control them over time and they didn't hurt a lot as much as they did before . . . but now, they seem to be giving her a really bad headache, so bad it seemed to be killing her inside her own mind.

She continued to walk as she ignored the pain. Ed knew her headache was strong and painful, but Reinae's ignorance of the pain and iron will seemed to stronger. And it wasn't going out without a fight.

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

"Something is coming for us . . . So we better go take care of it . . ." Reinae said as she walked to the ranger living room, where Ayame was. She would need her, in the fight that they were gonna have in a little bit.

"And you think we may need Ayame? Are you sure about that? You know how Ayame gets. . ." Ed asked as Reinae grabbed him and gave him an epic noogie on the head.

"Was asking you for an opinion?" She asked him and a teasing angry voice as she continued the noogie.

"No. . .ack!

I get it, I'll shut up . . . ." The Fullmetal Alchemist said as broke free from the noogie attack. Reinae smirked at her little attack that she just gave Ed. No one ever escaped her 'epic noogie attack' for long.

"Well, that takes care of that . . ." She said as she made it to the living room where Ayame was still eating her candy and lollipop's. "And Ayame-Chan . . ."

The little Black Rose Alchemist perked up when she heard her name. She looked at Reinae with smiles as Reinae pointed at something behind her.

Ayame was confused at what Reinae was pointing at.

"Ayame-Chan. . .I got a question for you . . ." Ayame waited patiently as Reinae asked her question. "Did you let you're stupid plant-experiment get out of hand again?"

Ayame turned to look at what her friend was pointing at. She looked at the window and gasped at what she saw:

It was her purple flower plant, now about seven feet tall and with sharp thorns on its vines. Its petals were covered with sharp fang like teeth.

It roared in anger as it moved its way to HQ.

Reinae sighed as she looked at the evil plant.

"This is just great, . . . coz now, guess who has to clean up your mess again . . ." she sighed again as she got into battle mode, her headache started to disappear, now that she knew what they were facing.

She turned to Ayame, who just continued to eat her lollipop. "Whatever . . .anyway, let's go stop this monster before it destroys HQ. . .

Grab your gear and meet me outside in front in ten minutes. You better be out there . . . OR NO MORE CANDY FOR YOU!"

Ayame jumped up quickly and raced to get her gear. She comes back in less than 5 minutes with her ranger uniform on and a scroll bag full of weapons. They were a gift from Tenten, a ninja in Naruto's world and a friend of the rangers. She was the one who taught Ayame to use weapon scrolls and other types of weapons.

"Just one question Ayame. . .why did you do something as stupid as this?" Reinae asked as she started to head out the door, grabbing her sword's: _**HioTsubasa-Hime**_ (_Fire-winged Princess)_ her Ranger weapon sword and _**AkaNatsuSakura**_ (_Red Summer Cherry Blossom's) _her Zanpakuto sword that she used in the world of bleach.

"I didn't just do this myself . . .I did have some help. But anyway, don't you think that it has a nice shade to it? I don't know about you but, isn't it a pretty amaryllis? It's so beautiful and such a pretty shade of purple!" Ayame said as looked at her plant through the window.

Reinae just sighed as she headed out the door. Ayame stopped looking and followed her "_**Onee-Chan" **_out the door. "And I'm coming!" She said as she raced to catch up with her "_**Onee-Chan. **_"You stay in HQ Ed, leave this to us!" she told the Fullmetal Alchemist.

He shook his head as he raced to join the two.

"No way in hell am I sitting this one out, while you guys have all the fun!" He said as he transmuted his automail arm into his trademark sword. Reinae grinned at her little band of fighters.

"Alright then, I guess one more won't hurt. . .you guys ready to kick some ass?" Reinae asked her friends. They both nodded at her question.

"Then let's go!" She said as they raced to fight the evil enemy plant.

"TO FIGHT FOR THE FREEDOM . . .OF MY CANDY!" Ayame shouted outloud, as Ed and Reinae groaned at her battle cry.

**~END CHAPTER~**

And so end this first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. In the next chapter, we'll get to find out if our little team will win the battle . ..

~STAY TUNED!~ =^-^=

5


	2. Chapter 2: Three VS One

**DISCLAIMER: What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") **

**We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto. Fullmetal is owned by Arakawa-Sensei and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei. Were just big fans of both series and own only the plot and any of our original characters.**

**- - - - - - *Note: Please Read the following **Pretext Before you begin this story. (And yes, it's the same way that Clamp uses for xxxHOLIC and _Tsubasa_, so you can tell that this is a cross-over story. I just put it up for the readers to better understand the story.)**

****Pretext: **_**Alchemists V.S. Ninja's! **_crosses over with **Adventures In SoulEater. **Although it isn't necessary to Read**Adventures In SoulEater**to understand the events in_** Alchemists V.S. Ninja's!**_**,** you'll get to see the same events from different perspectives if you read both series.

- - - -Inu: so we hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. And today we start us off by a fight that will have lots of ass-kicking, not just by me, Ed and Ayame, but all three of us at once. So let's dive in with a bang shall we?. . . .

**Song:** **SIXX A.M.-"This is Gonna Hurt"**

* * *

><p><strong>(PREVIOULSY IN Alchemist's VS Ninja's: )<strong>

**( **"Just one question Ayame. . .why did you do something as stupid as this?" Reinae asked as she started to head out the door, grabbing her sword's: _**HioTsubasa-Hime**_ (_Fire-winged Princess)_ her Ranger weapon sword and _**AkaNatsuSakura**_ (_Red Summer Cherry Blossom's) _her Zanpakuto sword that she used in the world of bleach.

"I didn't just do this myself . . .I did have some help. But anyway, don't you think that it has a nice shade to it? I don't know about you but, isn't it a pretty amaryllis? It's so beautiful and such a pretty shade of purple!" Ayame said as she looked at her plant through the window.

Reinae just sighed as she headed out the door. Ayame stopped looking and followed her "_**Onee-Chan" **_out the door. "And I'm coming!" She said as she raced to catch up with her "_**Onee-Chan. **_"You stay in HQ Ed, leave this to us!" she told the Fullmetal Alchemist.

He shook his head as he raced to join the two.

"No way in hell am I sitting this one out, while you guys have all the fun!" He said as he transmuted his automail arm into his trademark sword. Reinae grinned at her little band of fighters.

"Alright then, I guess one more won't hurt. . .you guys ready to kick some ass?" Reinae asked her friends. They both nodded at her question.

"Then let's go!" She said as they raced to fight the evil enemy plant.

"TO FIGHT FOR THE FREEDOM . . .OF MY CANDY!" Ayame shouted outloud, as Ed and Reinae groaned at her battle cry.**)**

_Now back to the story_**:**

**Chapter Two: Three VS One**

The three raced as fast as they could to fight the enemy plant monster. It roared with anger as it spied the three alchemists, ready to fight it off and turn it into a pile of weeded scrap piles.

It faced the three alchemists with angry rage as it let off a wave of demonic energy.

Ayame, let out a squeal of fear, but Ed and Reinae said nothing as Ed looked at with a weird look on his face. He was trying to figure out how the hell did something like this appear out of nowhere. . .

Reinae just looked at the plant demon monster with disgust. "Yeah, yeah, roar to you too buddy. . .

God, you're so loud. Hope the neighbor's to come over to see what's going on . . ." She said as continued to stare at the plant demon monster.

It roared again at her like a wounded beast. When it got no response from her, it whacked the ground with one of its vines, making a long dent in the ground.

It missed her by an inch, since it was just getting used to its power. When she didn't do anything about it, it got angrier and tried to hit her again.

Ayame and Ed both saw it coming for her and tried to warn to move out of the way.

"REINAE, LOOK OUT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ed said, trying to get her to move.

"ONEE-CHAN, LOOK OUT!" Ayame said, fearing for her Onee-Chan's safety.

Reinae just smirked as she held up her hand in the air as the vine came down on her, ready to crush her. A loud smack was heard as a cloud of dust came over everyone.

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

When the dust cleared, their stood Reinae, untouched by the demon plant and holding its vines in her hand.

She smirked at the demon plant, as it was confused by why she was still alive.

"My, my. You've got quite a temper, don't you? . .

Well, hate to break it to you buddy, . . . but mine's worse." She said as she looked over the demon again.

"But I gotta say, out of all the demon's and monster's I've faced in all my life forms . . .

you have to be . . .

The ugliest, stupidest, Idiotic, worthless demon I have ever seen . . . IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" She yelled at it as she slashed the air with her hand.

The line of the slash turned into a black slash of light, as it slashed at the demon's vines. It sliced it in two as it broke off the demon in pieces. It roared again, from the pain of being attacked by the alchemist.

Reinae grinned as she heard the demon's screams.

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

"That's right, buddy. You better be screaming . . .no one tries to attack me and gets away with without learning their place here!" Reinae said as Ayame cheered in the background at her onee-chan's success.

"That's right. And you better not mess with my Onee-Chan here!" Ayame said as she gave off a happy grin to Reinae.

"There's a reason why she is almost unbeatable around here:

She is known for her fast speed and is almost impossible to catch in a game of tag, thus she was dubbed by yordoichi as **"The Wolf of The Wind"** . . .

Her strength is unmatchable in any battle and is able to take on Envy in his true form in battle thus she is also called **"The Demon Angel of Battle" **. . .

Her beauty is beyond that of any heavenly being ever created. She can capture any man's interest with a blink of an eye as with her title **"The Black Twilight".** . .

She is a master of all weapons and many types of fighting style and can take on many forms for battle as **"The Dark Angel"** . . .

And here, she is known as the **"Black Angel Alchemist"** for her power in speed, strength and powerful Jet Black Wings, that would make the devil cringe in fear.

So you better watch yourself or you'll be sent to hell in pieces without any mercy!" Ayame said to the enemy demon plant with a lot of pride in Reinae.

Reinae groaned at Ayame's idiotic stupidity that she had sometimes. She walked over to Ayame and gave her a good smack on the head.

"Ayame, don't say all my titles like that, it's embarrassing." Reinae said as Ayame rubbed her sore head. Ed didn't get what she did for a few minutes until it hit him.

Reinae had giving Ayame a "good hit' tap instead of her usual 'whack hard smacks'. That meant that Reinae was in a good mode today . . .

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

"So, shall we kick this overgrown weed back to the compost?" She asked as Ayame and Ed took fighting stances. Reinae grinned at them as she took her own stance, and holds onto her left arm. She puts it in front of her, ready to start up a fight.

"And Ayame, if you do good in this fight . . .I'll give you some candy."

Ayame gave a happy yippee sound at the reward she would be giving if she was good in this fight. "It all depends on how could this fight is . . .after we take care of your mess first." Reinae said she focuses on her arm, concentrating with all her willpower.

She then puts both arms in front of her as black markings cover her arms and face. Ayame and Ed cover their eyes as an explosion of smoke and wind blinds them.

When they open their eyes, Ayame squeals in excitement at her friend.

As the smoke started to clear the area, she saw her friend in her black trenchcoat with the red markings on the sides of the sleeves, and bottom of the coat.

Her entire outfit was all black to the black sweater to her dark washed jeans with a black waist belt that hung loosely around her waist.

Her black wings had come out between her back shoulder blades and were stretching themselves out, ready for a fight.

"Inuyasha . . . THAT'S SO COOL!" She squealed in a fangirl type of way at her friend's appearance. Reinae grinned at her friend as she worked out the kinks in her arms.

"If you want to thank anyone . . .thank Yoshimori from the Kekkaishi World. He taught me some a few neat tricks when I was there on a couple of training missions."

She now turns to the plant which had gotten stronger in just a few minutes and has changed it's shape. It was now starting to turn more evil as it's demonic energy had gotten stronger than before.

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

"Man, now it's gotten even uglier . . ." Ed said as he looked at it with disgust. Reinae nodded at him as she unsheathed _**HioTsuabasa-Hime **_from it's sheath, but kept her Zanpakuto still in it's sheath strapped on her back.

"You said it. . ." Reinae said as she turns to the demon enemy. But enough about that, we need to act fast and calm your plant down Ayame . . ." Ayame nodded, getting her weapon scroll ready for the fight.

"You ready Ayame?" Ed asked as Ayame nodded.

"Hell yeah I am Ed and Reinae!" The little Black Rose Alchemist said, pulling a ninja sword and swinging it around, to test it's strength.

"Alright then . . ." Taking a deep breath, Reinae shouts at the plant, trying to get it's attention. "HEY UGLY!" The plant turned to the alchemist, At the sound of the screaming.

"Now see here, you overgrown weed:

Reinae, 'The Black Angel Alchemist' is ready for action! Time to kick some ass and I mean yours!" She said loudly as she held up her sword in a fighting stance position. "And if you don't like it . . .

. . .

. . .

THEN GET THE HELL OUT MY WAY, . . . YOU REJECTED FRUIT SALAD DINNER PLATE!" She yelled out her catch phrase with a twist at the end and pointed a deadly finger at the plant, which growled at them.

The three Alchemist charged at the plant ready to fight to the death. "RED DAWN!" Ayame and Reinae bellowed at the plant as they all fought together as one unbeatable team.

**XxxxxxxR&AXxxxxxx**

_Not Far away from where the three Alchemists' were fighting, a figure dressed in a black cloak was watching them very closely._

_He took notice of each person's attacks and powerful levels that they displayed as they fought against the demon plant._

_As made a small hand gesture, a white scroll appeared before him and floated down in front of his feet. _

_He smirked as he picked up the scroll. He had now collected all the necessary data that his master had sent for him to collect. _

_He made another hand sign as a black vortex appeared before him, signaling that it was ride back to his master's headquarters._

_He walked through the vortex, not before looking back at the alchemist's._

_These three would do for now,. . . _

_But a few more would be need for their plan to come to fruitation . . ._

_His master would be pleased at his success of his mission. He walked deeper into the vortex as it disappeared, taking the mysterious figure with him . . . . _

**~END CHAPTER 2~**

* * *

><p>Inu: And we are done with the second Chapter and next time, we'll find out if we get to win this battle with the plant . . .<p>

Ayame: why couldn't we find out now?

Inu: not enough space and time to get it all done . . .and there will be some goodies in the next chapter, so we have to wait.

Ayame: Until next time, we'll see you in Chapter Three . . . ~STAY TUNED!~ =^-^=


End file.
